Akatsuki Berpisah
by HikariYaKurai
Summary: Akatsuki Akan berpisah,, apakah yang akan terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** :

Akatsuki Akan berpisah,, apakah yang akan terjadi?

**Disclaimer** :

Siapa ya? *di lempar monitor sama Masashi kishimoto* Iya bang, maaf T.T *jidat Author benjol*

**Warning **:

Tidak disarankan untuk orang normal karena mengandung virus keGAJEAN,dan tidak nyambung!

Ok, kita MUlai!

Disuatu malam yang cerah (?) dan ditengah hutan gelap nan sempit, ada sebuah rumah (yang gak bisa dibilang rumah karena kebobrokannya) yang sangat sempit,bau,gelap,j….*author disumpel kaos kaki* okelah lanjut *dilemparin kaleng*. Nah mari kita lihat sesuatu yang ada di dalam gua itu*Readers:kan tadi rumah?,. author:ah masa?(ditumpukin ember bekas) 'kayaknya gue apes mulu ya?' batin author* ternyata sodara-sodara ada perkumpulan gaje yang sedang melakukan aktifitas bias dibilang bukanlah aktifitas seperti:

-baca majalah terlarang

-bikin origami

-ngobrol bareng ikan

-pedicure&medicure

-ngerakit bom tanah liat

-main Barbie

-ngitung duit kas akatsuki

-ritual GAJE

-bertengkar ama dirinya yang satu lagi

-dan teriak GAJE

Oh ternyata mereka pasien RSJ toh *author dirinegan,di lemparin kertas,di sirami air bekas ikan,di mangekyo,di ledakin,diserang ama Boneka,dijait, dikutuk,dimakan, dan dilempar topeng.

Author :"Ampun dong! Masa daritadi authornya sial mulu sih?" Akatsuki :" BIARINNNNN!" Pein:"salah sendiri!masa kami di bilang pasien RSJ yang kabur?dan majalah kesayanganku ini bukan majalah terlarang(?)" Pein dapat anggukan setuju setelah pein bicara soal akatsuki bukan pasien RSJ dan mendapat tatapan death glare dari semua anggota akatsuki (minus pein).*

Ralat Akatsuki ninja Ranking S cendol *singkirin tuh sabit Hidaaan* ralat lagi ninja Ranking S sedang melakukan aktufitasnya.

Lalu Si Pein terhenti beberapa saat dan terpikirlah bahwa ia ingin ke WC *Plaaakk* dan setelah 1abad 3taon *readers :"lama amaaat!"* akhirnya selesai juga ritual Pein di WC dan disusul dengan pemberitahuan dari pein bahwa "SEMUA ANGGOTA AKATSUKI YANG MASIH MAU HIDUP, HARAP KUMPUL DI RUANG RAPAT SEKARAAAAAAAAANG!" Teriak Pein pake Toa nya Author *Author:"heh Pein jangan nyolong napa". Pein:"biarin aja author! Kan terserah gue"*dan dalam sekejap seluruh anggoa akatsuki pada ngumpul di ruang Rapat itu.

"ada apa sih Leader, un?" Tanya Banci taman kuburan *author di bom deidara*

"KITA akan melakukan berpisah untuk beberapa lama wahai para akatsuki! *walah sok bijaksana*" kata Pein. "AAAAAPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAA" Teriak semua anggota akatsuki pake Toa (minus Pein).

"DIIEEEEM!" teriak pein gk kalah kenceng dari para aggota akatsuki dan tentunya menggunakan Toa Author lagi *"balikin gak pein" kata author. "gak ah" kata Pein*

"kok kita berpisah sih leader, un?" tanya si Banci taman lawang lagi.*"hei buangin semut-semut putih jelek ini! kan udah bukan taman kuburan!" . "KAAATSSUUUU!"*

"itu karena kita akan mencari generasi penerus buat akatsuki, jadii... kita akan berkelana..." kata-kata pein dipotong.

"Kecuali Pein dan Aku.!" potong Konan.

"Tapi Konan... *pein mendapat Super duper death glare dari konan*.. yah... okelah." jawab pein pasrah *PAS Ramadhan dApat Hidayah. Author di geplak Pein "masih lama kalii"*

"Dan setelah kalian punya Istri dan anak kalian boleh balik lagi kesini!" teriak pein pake Toanya Author.

"do you understand?"tanya pein pada anak buahnya itu.

"Tobi Anak Baik punya pertanyaan senpai!"

"apa tobi?"

"istri itu apa sih?" tanya tobi dengan tampang inocent(bener gk kayak gini nulinya?).

"istri itu pendamping hidup,Tobi" kata kakek keriputan *author di mangekyo*

"oh.." kata Tobi yang hanya bisa ber oh ria.

"deidara" panggil sasori.

"Danna, un" panggil balik deidara

"deidara"

"Danna, un"

"deidara"

"Danna, un"

"deidara"

"Danna, un"

"deidara"

"Danna, un"

"deidara"

"Danna, un"

"deidara"

"Dann...

Jeedaakkk tonjokan sasori mendarat mulus di pipi deidara yang halus(?) itu.

"Danna, un , kenapa sih nonjok dei-chan?" tanya bercampur tangis deidara.

"itu ada nyamuk di pipi kamu" balas sasori dengan tampang inocent.

"hiks...hiks... Danna, un jahat!"tangis Deidara.

"CUP...CUP , deidara-senpai jangan nangis ya" kata Tobi.

"iya deidara, kan kita udah biasa ama yang namanya nyamuk gede itu!" kata Hidan dengan tampang inocent.

"Ok sekarang persiapkan barang-barang kalian dan aku akan tunggu selama kurang lebih 2 taon ya!" teriak pein.

"YOSH"teriak semua akatsuki minus Pein dan KOnan.

dan mereka saling menuju ke kamarnya masing-masing dan mempersiapkan barangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIIPP TIMEEEE...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ok mari kita pergiii" komando Kisame.

"eh tunggu dulu!" bantah zetsu item.

"ada apa?" tanya Kisame.

"kita kan mau pergi, tapi pasti butuh uang buat makan,tranport, dan semacamnya, iya kan?"tanya zetsu item.

"iya gitu tem?" tanya zetsu putih. *Author si kejar zetsu item*

"heeh" jawaban tersingkat,padat,dan tidak jelas(?) dari zetsu item.

"oh iya ya" tanya semua anggota akatsuki minus zetsu item,Pein,Kakuzu, dan Konan.

Semua anggota akatsuki menatap Kakuzu (minus Pein,Konan,dan Kakuzu tentunya) *pletakkk* dengan tatapan -kakuzu-gue-minta-duit-buat-bisa-bertahan-disunia-luar-kalau-enggak-gue-bunuh-elo-

Dengan berat badan choji *Author di lindes tubuh choji* terpaksa dan memang diliat dari mukanya sangat terpaksa Kakuzu memberikan uang kepada mereka masing-masing 5000 ryo dan dapat tatapan lagi dari anggota akatsuki -tambah-atau-kamu-mati- dan dengan sangat-sangat terpaksa kakuzu memberikan uang sebanyak 5.000.000 ryo pada mahkluk akatsuki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**

gomen kalau ceritanya jelek banget ama gak nyambung yaaaa! *sujud sama para readers*

Readers:"oh tak ada kata maaf bagimu, wahai Author nista!"

AUthor:" yah kalian mah gk Friend ah!"

Readers:"biarin"

Wah tak disangka ternyata ada Chapternya juga tohh?  
>dikirain cuma ! chapter alias satu cerita *menggeleng gelengkan kelapa *plakk* maksudnya kepala.<p>

Pein:"heh author Geblek!"

Author:"...no respon.."

Pein:"heh Author! *pake Toanya Author lagi*"  
>Author:"apa?"<p>

Pein:"kok aku gk diajak pergi siih!"

Author:"tanya aja ama dia*nunjuk-nunjuk orang yang ada di belakang pein*

Pein:" mana... AAWW *PEin dijewer* eh konan sayang AWW konan sayang AAWW jangan AAWW jewer AAWW aa pein AAWW dong"

OK para Readers mari kita tinggalkan sepasang keluarga yang berbahagia(?) ini.

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA PARA PEMBACA SEKALIAN DAN BILA INGIN TAU KISAH SELANJUTNYA MARI BER-TTBM (TEBEK-TEBEK BUAH MANGGIS) BARENG SAMBIL BANTU KASIH IDE YA!

J

A

N

G

A

N

L

U

P

A

R

E

V

I

E

W

N

Y

A

P

L

E

A

S

E

!

!

!

!


	2. Chapter 2 : Berangkat ala Hidan&Kakuzu

**Summary :**

"KITA akan melakukan berpisah untuk beberapa lama wahai para akatsuki!" kata pein. "AAAAAPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAA" Teriak semua anggota akatsuki.

Dan setelah Rapat nista Itu mereka (minus pein dan konan) pergi dari Gua bobrok.

Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?

[oh ya dalam cerita ini (mungkin seterusnya) nanti ada temen saya yang muncul ya !

Jadi maaf kalau fic ini jadi hancur dan mohon tetap dibaca.]

Mari kita baca disini! *bekson" JRENGG… JRENGGG… JRENGG…*

**Disclaimer :**

Penjaga Warnet *dilemparin CPU dan Monitor lagi sama masashi kishimoto* Iya bang Maaf Lagiiiii T.T*Benjol Kepala author jadi 2*

**Warning :**

Tidak disarankan untuk orang normal karena mengandung virus keGAJEAN, alurnya mungkin cepat, Garing, dan tidak nyambung!

Ok, mari kita mulai lagi...

Setelah mereka berpamitan dengan ketua mesum dan nyonya besar akatsuki serta tangisan Kakuzu, mereka akhirnya pergi dari gua bobrok tercinta.

"eh kita kemana ya, un?" tanya Deidara.

"gak tau tuh? tapi gimana ya? masa kita nyari cewe bareng-bareng gini?" kata si Hiu gagah nan jelek ini *Author di potong make samehada*.

"nggggg... Bagaimana kalau kita berpisah?" kata Deidara sambil ngedipin mata ke Sasori *hoooeeek*.

'ih najis gue ama ntu bencong' batin Sasori.

"ok gue setuju, tapi bagaimana dengan kelompoknya?" tanya Zetsu bersamaan.

"oh tiidaakk bissaa!" bantah Sasori sama Hidan bersamaan dengan meniru gaya Sule.

"kenapa? kok kalian bisa kompak?" tanya Itachi.

"karena kalau kita berpisah pasti sekelompok ama Kakuzu trus pasti gue sering diajak ke tempat penukaran uang dan mayat lagi lalu bla..bla..bla..bla " oceh Hidan.

"apa lagi gue ama Deidara, pasti gue diapa-apain lagi ama Deidara!" bantah Sasori dengan tidak jelas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SKIP AJA YA...

Author males nulis pertengkaran mereka *plakk, plakk, plakk, plakk*

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan setelah bertarung dengan mengadu mulut yang menyebabkan hujan lokal dan banjir serta tsunami(?) mereka berpisah sesuai kelompok mereka yaitu :

-Hidan dan Kakuzu

-Itachi dan Kisame

-Deidara dan Sasori

-Zetsu dan Tobi

'sial gue jadi bareng Kakuzu deh!' batin Hidan yang masih kesal gara-gara pertempuran kagak berguna tadi.

"HUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA" tangis Kakuzu pake toa(?).

"eh Zu, jangan nangis mulu napa!" perintah Hidan.

"huhuhu... hiks... hiks... my money, uang, dan fuluss... HUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA!" tangis Kakuzu.

'dasar ni anak..,, eh ada uang gope... ambil ah..' batin Hidan dan ternyata hanya sepersekian detik saat Hidan mau ngambil ntu uang, uangnya udah diambil duluan ama Kakuzu yang pelit itu dan keturunan Gayus Rambutan dan termaksud lintah darat, jug...*mulut Author disumpel kaos kaki*

"eh Zu itu uang gue tau! gue yang pertama kali liat ntu uaaaang!" teriak HIdan pake toa masjid.

"oh tiiiidaaakk biiisaaa!" teriak Kakuzu pake toa juga dengan meniru gaya Sule juga yang sama digunakan saat Hidan membantah agar tidak mau sekelompok ama Kakuzu.

Dan akhirnya Hidan dan Kakuzu berantem, beradu mulut yang menimbulkan banjir serta tsunami, beradu kekuatan, serta beradu seksi (?).

Setelah sekian abad *plakk* gak deng, setelah sekian jam mereka bertarung di hutan, mereka lalu didatangi 2 orang nenek tua *plakk* ralat 2 orang teteh-teteh, yang berbadan besar memakai sweeter dan menggunakan kalung segitiga terbalik dalam lingkaran dilehernya serta memakai kerudung bernama Natsuki dan yang satunya lagi berbadan kecil menggunakan baju muslimah dan mengenakan kalung yang sama dengan Natsuki serta nengenakan kerudung bernama Koori.

"Halooo orang yang disana!" sapa Natsuki.

"halooo juga" sapa Kakuzu, eits tunggu dulu kenapa kakuzu mau nyapa orang lain ya? Ternyata oh ternyata bukan orangnya yang disapa tapi ... uang Rp.50.000 yang sedikit nongol keluar yang disapa Kakuzu, dasar Kakuzu matre *Author dijahit Kakuzu, Kakuzu diinjek Natsuki*.

"Hei kalian siapa?" tanya Hidan pada mereka berdua.

"halo perkenalkan nama saya Koori dan teman saya Natsuki, kami ingin bertanya boleh?" jawab Koori dengan sopan.

"boleh tapi kalian berani bayar berapa?" jawab Kakuzu dengan sangat sopan (?).

"kok bayar sih?" tanya Natsuki sedih.

"ya bercanda kok!*Hidan ngebekeb mulun Kakuzu* BTW mau nanya apa nih?" tanya Hidan yang sebenernya bosen dar tadi ngeliat Kakuzu terus.

'Hah akhirnya bisa cuci mata, hehehe... ^.^ ' batin Hidan senang.

"gini bang *ceiielah suiit suiit, plakk* kami lagi nyari rumah 'Pein Nagato cinta Konan sayang' di jalan Neraka no 13 kecamatan tempat seram desa bobrok didalam hutan ini bang" tanya Koori sambil ngeliat kertas kecil.

"oh ... berani baya..." mulut Kakuzu disumpel kaos kaki.

"oh kalau gitu ada ntar kalian lurus dari sini terus belok kanan terus kekiri trus kekanan trus lurus aja ampe mentok, trus belok kiri dan lurus serta belok kanan dan lurus lalu cari gua gede bertuliskan 'MARKAS AKATSUKI' disana teh" jawab hidan tertidak singkat(?), tidak padat(?), dan tentunya tidak jelas(?).

"oh makasih ya abang..." tanya Natsuki.

"Hidan, panggil aja Hidan, gak usah pake abang ya Natsuki" jawab Hidan.

"oh oke abang ... eh Hidan." jawab Natsuki terbata-bata.

"oya makasih ya Hidan, dan temen kamu yang satu lagi itu siapa?" tanya Koori.

"ah gak penting kok neng Koori, tau namanya aja percuma, bikin diare, kejang-kejang, ama penyakit berbahaya jadi kambuh loh!" jawab Hidan dengan senang hati memberitahu fakta nyata tapi bohong(?) itu.

'grrrrrrrrrrr... awas lo Dan, gak akan gue maafin ya hinaan lo serta pujian lo(?) yang kagak berguna itu, trus utang lo gue lipat gandaain jadi 100.000X LIIIPAAAAAT !' batin Kakuzu kesal.

"oh ya udah makasih yah Hidaaaann! Arigatou Gozaimasu!" jawab mereka berdua kompak.

"O.K" jawab Hidan.

"dadaaaaaah!" jawab mereka lagi dan mereka berdua hilang ditelan rumput dan pepohonan.

"dadah jugaaaaaa" jawab Hidan semangat.

"HIIIIDAAAAAN!" panggil Kakuzu yang tentunya sudah dilepas kaoskakinya.

"..." wah kok gak ada respon ya, oh ternyata si Hidan masih seneng ngeliatin 2 cewe insyaallah cantik itu (?).

"HEEEIIII PEMBUNUH BERUBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !" panggil Kakuzu pake Toa superduper besar tepat ditelinga Hidan(?).

"AAAAAAAAAAAPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LINTAH DARAAAAT!" jawab Hidan marah karena si Kakuzu teriak tepat di gendang ditelinganya dan ternyata telinganya Hidan keluar darah dengan mulusnya (?).

"KEEEENAAAPAAA KA... UGGHHH" mulut Kakuzu disumpel kaos kaki lagi.

"udah diem lo, tu liat ada desa kita mampir aja disana, dan kamu diem aja " potong Hidan.

"GRRRRRRR..." 'udah uang gue hilang, trus dibekep lagi, grrrrrrrr...!' batin Kakuzu marah.

Dan akhirnya Hidan dan Kakuzu sampai disebuah desa terpencil bernama Desa Mari Yuk Berduaan! (?) *Author dan Hidan sweetdrop ngebaca nama desa tersebut*.

"eh, ada cowok cakep (?) tuh!"kata setengah cewek1 (?)

" eh sini yuk!" kata setengah cewek2(?) sambil teriak-teriak manggil mereka.

ternyata Hidan dan Kakuzu dipanggil oleh 1.500 orang cewek tapi lebih tepatnya banci kaleng *hooeekkk* dari dalam desa tersebut, dan Hidan kabur meninggalkan Kakuzu sendirian *dasar gak setia kawan* dan Kakuzu di rempuk 750 banci ntu dan sisanya mengejar Hidan.

Dan setelah bertaon-taon banci ntu mengejar Hidan akhirnya Hidan pasrah karena dia sudah di pegang erat oleh banci kagak jelas itu, dan apakah yang terjadi? mari kita sudahi dulu CHAPTER ini ya ! *plaakkkk* ntar chapter selanjutnya Deidara dan Sasori ya!

**BERSAMBUNG...**

Hah.. hah... akhirnya selesai juga fic gaje ini, terimakasih ya untuk para senpai-senpai yang membantu saya ya atas kritikannya dan fic ini akhirnya sukses HAHAHAHAHA... *tertawa gaje*

Oh ya teh Natsuki dan teh Koori, udah saya masukin lohh, jadi tinggal saya minta jatahnya ya* plakkkk*.

TALKSHOW KAGAK BERGUNA

Natsuki :"Hikari makasih ya kita boleh numpang lewat ^.^"

Koori :"ya makasih ya"

Author :" ya gak apa-apa kok, gampang *padahal susah, plakkk*"

Kakuzu :"heh Author geblek!"

Author:"..." (no respond)

Kakuzu :"AUTHOOOOOOOOOORR" panggil Kakuzu menggunakan toa.

Author :"..." * ternyata Author masih ngobrol dengan Natsuki dan Koori*

Hidan :" hei Author yang baik hati.. " panggil Hidan .

Author :" ya?"

Hidan :" aku boleh nanya gak?"

Author:" boleh.."

Hidan:" KENAPA AKU NYASAR KE TEMPAT BANCI NTUUUU HAAAAAAH!" *teriak Hidan pake toa*

Author:" hehehe... TAAKDIIIR"

setelah mengucapkan kata-kata dan menekankan kata TAKDIR itu, Author langsung lari terbirit-birit dengan kecepatan 1.000.000 km/taon(?) disusul Hidan dengan kecepatan yang sama.

Kakuzu:" GRRRRRR... AAAAAAUUUTHOOOOOOOR...!" *Kakuzu menyusul Hidan demi mengejar Author.

Author:" HEEII TEH NATSUUKIII DAN TEH KOOORI, TOLONG TUTUP YA!"

Natsuki:"hah... Karena Authornya lagi main kejar-kejaran , jadi kami yang nutupnya. Jangan lupa REVIEW YA sekali lagi REVIEW "

Koori:"ya jangan lupa dan mari kita ber TTBM(tebak-tebak buah manggis) bersama"

Natsuki&Koori:" sekian yaaa" *mereka berdua ikut ngejar-ngejar Author*

J

A

N

G

A

N

L

U

P

A

R

E

V

I

E

W

Y

A

P

L

E

A

S

E

!

!

!


	3. Chapter 3 : haaaah

**Summary :**

Akatsuki bakal berpisah untuk mencari keturunan, bagaimanakah kisah kekocakan mereka?

Dan ada temen saya mungkin yang akan muncul di chapter ini atau selanjutnya, jadi mohon dimaklumi.

Mari kita baca,,

*bekson :jrengg… jrengg… jrengg*

**Disclaimer :**

Pendiri warnet *jedugg.. jedugg.. jedugg* ampun,, Masashi Kishi moto *kepala Author benjolnya jadi 3*

**Warning :**

Tidak disarankan untuk orang normal karena mengandung virus keGAJEan, alurnya mungkin cepat, Garing, mungkin ada typo dan tidak nyambung!

Ok, mari kita mulai lagi...

Dihutan yang berbeda*gak tau sih namanya* ada seorang pasangan*jeduggg* maksud saya seorang boneka tampan dan seorang.. nggg... gak taulah gendernya*jedugg plakk* sedang berjalan entah kemana.

'hiks... ya tuhan mengapa terjadi padaku,, mengapa gue sial banget hari ini ya tuhan' batin Sasori.

"Danna un, kenapa nangis?" tanya Deidara yang juga ikut sedih.

"Gara -gara pertengkaran tadi" jawab Sasori dengan nada marah.

"ya udah Danna un, lebih baik kita melupakan masa lalu dan melangkah kedepan agar kita tenang".

"baiklah Dei.." jawab Sasori. *cie, cie, prikitiew*

"eh Danna lihat, ada desa!" panggil Deidara.

"mana,, mana?" tanggap Sasori.

"itu Danna,"

"'Selamat Datang Di Desa Aijō' ?nama desa yang aneh?" pikir Sasori.

"Danna, masuk yuk un?" ajak Deidara.

"hnn..." hanya itu jawaban Sasori, 'firasat gue gak enak ya?'

"EEEHHHHH ADAAA COWOOOK GANTEEEENG!" teriak seorang cewek pake Toa gede.

"IIIIH IYAAA COWOOOK GANTEEENGG, IIIH GAAANTEENG BANGEEET! CUCOK DEH AMA AKYUU" balas cewek lain make toa gede juga.

'tuh kan bener,, ada cewek - cewek teriak kearahku!' batin Sasori dengan narsisnya.

Ternyata oh ternyata mereka memang cewek cantik *plakkk* datang kearah Sasori dan Deidara dengan cepat dan memeluk Sasori dan di susul teriakan gerombolan Cowok *Author gak rela ngebacanya*... cakep dengan teriakan "waaaah ada cewek caaaaaaaaanntiiiiiiiiiiiiiikk niiiih!" dan tentunya pake toa datang dan lari ke arah deidara setelah Deidara dipentalkan dari gerombolan cewek - cewek haus akan cowok cakep *seperti Author kita yang cakep ini, plakkk*.

"oh tidaaaaak un!" teriak Deidara.

"eh cewek mending ikut kita-kita" kata cowok 1.

"iya nanti aa kasih uang deh" kata cowok 2.

Mendengar kata uang, Deidara langsung mengangguk setuju *ni anak jadi ketularan Kakuzu ya?*, dan dia pergi bersama para cowok-cowok yang haus akan cewek cantik itu.

'Terima kasih ya tuhan, atas keprgian Deidara!' batin Sasori dengan senang.

Setelah mereka pergi, mari kita lihat Kisame dan Itachi...

"Tachi_kun, kita kemana nih?" kata hiu jadi-jadian Kisame Hoshigaki *Author disamehada Kisame*.

"aku mau kekonoha, kalau kamu?" tanya balik.

"ikut kamu aja deh, aku gak bunya tempat tujuan dan arah!" jawab kisame.

"ya udah," jawab Tachi dengan datar.

Haaah mereka masih jalan biasa aja...

Eh apa itu? mending kita lihat di gua bobrok akatsuki...

Di gua bobrok akatsuki trlihat Pein sedang bermestraan dengan Konan..

"aa Pein" panggil Konan.

"yayang Konan" panggil Pein.

"aa Pein"

"yayang Konan"

"aa Pein"

"yayang Konan"

"aa Pein"

"yayang Konan"

"aa Pein"

"yayang Konan"

"aa Pein"

"yayang Konan"

"aa Pein"

"yayang Konan"

"aa Pein"

"yayang Konan"

"aa Pein"

"yayang Konan"

"aa Pein"

"yayang Konan"

"aa pein"

"yayang Ko..." kata - kataPein terpotong.

DUG.. DUG... DUG...

ketukan pintu -?- dengan sangat pelannya -?- diketuk.

"iya iya tunggu sebentar!" jawab Pein dengan marah.

"siapa disana!" tanya Konan.

"Natsuki!"

"Koori!"

"yang bener yang mana? Natsuki apa Koori?" tanya Pein dengan kesal.

"dua-duanya bener kok!" jawab mereka berdua kompak.

"oh, Pein lalu membuka pintu dan melihat 2 orang aneh itu, "ini pesanannya ... nggg...tuan'Pein Nagato cinta Konan sayang' " kata Natsuki sambil baca sebuah kertas.

"oh iya makasih, berapa harganya neng Natsuki, kan?" tanya Pein.

"iya, harganya Rp.500.000 aja pak." jawab Natsuki.

"nih uangnya, makasih ya neng Natsuki sama Koori!"kata Pein sambil menyerahkan uang.

"iya, sama-sama pak Pein, juga makasih ya udah mau beli barang kami!" Jawab mereka berdua kompak.

"iya sama-sama!" jawab Pein.

Konan hanya bingung melihat mereka berdua, 'aa Pein beli apa ya? jangan-jangan!majalah bokep lagiiii!' batin Konan.

"AAAA PEEIIIIIIIIIIINN!" jewer Konan setelah mereka berdua pergi.

"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWW SAAAAAAKIIIIIT NENG KONAAAAAN" ringis Pein.

"itu apa haaah!" tanya Konan.

"ini buku menuju keluarga yang 'Sakinah Mawadah Warohmah'" jawab Pein dengan menekan kata sakinah sampai warohmah itu.

"hmmm,? apa itu?" tanya Konan dengan begonya.

"ini tu buku agar kita bisa menjadi keluarga yang baik, rukun, akur, dan tentram!" kata Pein.

"ohhhh..." jawab Konan yang hanya bisa berohria.

"yuk kita baca!" ajak Pein.

"hayuk" setuju Konan.

Sementara mereka sedang asik berduaan sambil baca buku indah itu, mari kita lihat kisame dan Itachi lagi;

"..."

Haah gak seru ah, eh coba Kita lihat Tobi dan Zetsu;

"satu... satu... Tobi sayang.. Lolipop, dua... bla bla bla" itulah yang sedang dinyanyikan Tobi yang sampe-sampe pohon-pohon jadi mati semua kecuali Zetsu.

"Tobiiiii, Shut Up!" kata Zetsu *weslah, sejak kapan Zetsu bisa bahasa inggris?*

"Shut Up itu apa Zetsu senpai? Lolipop baru ya?" tanya Tobi dengan tampang beloonnya.

"haaah, eh Tob, ada rumah sakit, masuk dulu yuk bentar!" kata Zetsu.

"hayuu" jawab Tobi.

Didalam Rumah Sakit...

"wah banyak orang ya?" tanya Tobi.

"yaiyalah, inikan rumah sakit!" jawab Zetsu.

"istirahat dulu yuk disini"tanya Tobi.

"Tobi capek!"

"iya itu tujuan kita kerumah sakit ini" jawab Zetsu.

"Tobi mau jajan dulu ya Zetsu senpai,!" tanya Tobi, tapi lebih tepatnya teriak.

"iya sok aja, eh Tob gue nitip ya, air mineral 10 Liter-?-!" kata Zetsu.

"iya, mana uanya?" minta Tobi.

"nih" beri Zetsu.

Di kantin...

'waah kantinnnya luas, eh ada embak, embak! mau mesen ah' batin Tobi.

"Mbak mbak"panggil Tobi.

"iya ada apa dek?" tanya embak-embak tersebut sambil menghadap kebelakang.

"mbak, Tobi pesen Lolipop 10 buah sama Air mineraal 10 liter ya?" tanya Tobi.

"iya tunggu bentar ya.." jawab mbak-mbak itu masih tidak melihat Tobi.

"nih Tobi" kata si embak sambil menyodorkan pesanan Tobi sambil tersenyum.

"waaahhh, embaaak kok...?" kata Tobi.

STOOOOPP... hahaha, kita hentikan dulu sampai disini, jadi say buat menjadi TBC ya!

Talk show kagak berguna..

Tobi:"Hikari_kun, kapan chapter 4nya di apdet?"

Hikari:"baru aja chapter ini dulu ya Tobi"

Tobi:"ok deh"

Hikari:"oh ya minna_san, jangan lupa Review ya, sekali lagi Review ya!"

Tobi:'iya jangan lupa ya"

J

A

N

G

A

N

L

U

P

A

R

I

V

I

E

W

N

Y

A

Y

A

!

!

!

!

!

!


	4. Chapter 4 :Bertemu kembalii !

Maaf minna san, saya gak nerusin cerita ini udah sangat lama, maaf sekali lagi...

Sayanya mengundurnya sih dulu karena mau ulangan, tapi jadi lupa deh, hehe..

Maaf ya sekali lagi .. T.T

Nanti ceritanya bakal lanjut lagi kok minna, tolong baca ya?

Pein :" LAAAMAAA SEKALI CERITANYAAA BEGOOO!"

Author :"maaf Pein.." *author pundung dipojokan*

Oke langsung aja dimulai..

**Disclaimer** : Mashashi Kishimoto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AKATSUKI BERPISAH**

**By : HIKARI HIKATSU**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Mbak mbak"panggil Tobi._

_"iya ada apa dek?" tanya embak-embak tersebut sambil menghadap kebelakang._

_"mbak, Tobi pesen Lolipop 10 buah sama Air mineraal 10 liter ya?" tanya Tobi._

_"iya tunggu bentar ya.." jawab mbak-mbak itu masih tidak melihat Tobi._

_"nih Tobi" kata si embak sambil menyodorkan pesanan Tobi sambil tersenyum._

_"waaahhh, embaaak kok...?" kata Tobi._

.

.

"mba kok cantik banget !" kata Tobi sambil jepret-jepret gaje karena melihat bidadari *menurut dirinya* sedang memberikan dia lolipop beserta air mineral kepadanya.

"Masa sih de?" si mba yang baru diketahui bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu langsung merah mukanya alias malu sekaligus senang dibilang cantik sama Tobi.

"Iya deh mba suer. Oh ya Tobi bukan ade mba, Tobi udah gede, umur Tobi aja udah 26 tahun dan Tobi lagi nyari pacar mba, mba mau gak jadi pacar Tobi trus nikah habis itu bikin anak? Kalau mau Tobi bakal ngebuat mba seneng kok !" Tobi bicara dengan satu tarikan napas.

*Hinata sweatdrop*

"Apa de, eh Tobi?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ya mba mau gak nikah sama Tobi? Tenang aja mba Tobi kaya kok ." kata Tobi yang bohongnya keluar.

"..." Hinata masih sweatdrop dengan perkataan Tobi.

Setelah Tobi ngoceh dengan si mba Hinata tersebut, akhirnya Tobi berhasil merayunya dan Hinata akhirnya mau menikah dengan Tobi. Sedangkan Zetsu? Dia sedang asik pacaran sama pohon kaktus yang baru ditemuinya *emang ada ya di rumah sakit?*.

Sementara itu , Itachi dan Kisame akhirnya sampai di Konoha, dan terlihat bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berbincang – bincang di depan gerbang Konoha.

"Sasuke chan ~~" teriak Itachi histeris melihat Sasuke lagi diikuti dengan suara manjanya.

"Ani-" ucapan Sasuke terpotong karena Itachi memeluk Sasuke lebih cepat.

"oi Sasuke, sepertinya kakakmu sudah kembali ya?" tanya Naruto.

"WOI BAKA ANIKI, NGAPAIN PELUK-PELUK HAAH?!" teriak Sasuke.

"kangen Cacuke chan "

Lalu, setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Itachi melepaskan dan menyeret Sasuke untuk ke rumahnya.

"aniki kenapa balik ke konoha? Bawa binatang lagi! Kan Aniki udah tau Sasuke aja susah hidup sendiri, gimana mau ngasih makan binatangnya? Belum lagi ntar binatangnya tidur dimana? Siapa yang mau ngerawatnya baka aniki !" curhat Sasuke. Kisame yang mendengar langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Tenang aja Cacuke chan, Aniki Cuma mau ngasih tau aja, kebetulan aniki dapet misi yaitu nyari istri dan buat dapet penerus akatsuki, jadi Aniki kesini aja siapa tau aniki bakal dapet penerus buat akatsuki, begitu" jelas Itachi.

"Trus udah dapet?" tanya Sasuke.

"ya belumlah Cacuke chan"

"Jangan manggil Cacuke baka aniki!" teriak Sasuke marah.

Lalu tiba-tiba munculah ide gila di otaknya Itachi melihat Sasuke dan Naruto *loh, Naruto ikut juga toh?* dan mereka berdua pun memiliki perasaan yang tidak enak sama sekali.

Mari kita berdoa untuk Naruto dan Sasuke, semoga diterima disisinya amin *Author di lempar baskom*.

Sementara itu, Deidara yang masih sedih karena ditinggal Sasori dari bulan kemarin dan hanya mendapatkan uang yang sangat sedikit yaitu 1 milyar ryo*itu mah banyak kali* lalu jalan keluar dari desa itu. Dan dia bertemu dengan seorang cewek cantik, dengan gaya rambut seperti Deidara dan Deidara pun terpesona melihat penampakan yang ada di depannya itu.

"Hai.." sapa Deidara malu karena dia berpapasan dengan perempuan itu.

"hai.." sapa perempuan itu balik.

"h.. h.. hai, nama saya Deidara, un"

"hai juga, nama saya Ino, maaf ada apa ya Deidara san?" tanya cewek itu yang baru diketahui bernama Ino Yamanaka.

"Ino? Nama yang bagus, un." jawab Deidara senyum senang.

"Terima kasih Deidara san." Senyum Ino ramah.

Dan mereka mulai berbincang bincang.

Di lain tempat terlihat Sasori sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang cewek juga. Dan mereka terlihat akrab.

"Jadi, Sakura chan, mau tidak kamu menikah denganku?" tanya Sasori yang langsung jongkok dan memperlihatkan cincin 24 karat(an) yang terlihat indah dan sangat mahal untuk seorang Sasori untuk membelinya.

"A.. a.. apa Sasori kun?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Iya, mau enggak Sakura chan yang manis nan cantik ini nikah sama Sasori?" tanya Sasori memperjelas.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sakura dengan dengan senang hati menjawab.

Wah, kok bisa ya Sasori sama Sakura ketemuan?

Baiklah flashback..

_Setelah Sasori dibawa cewek-cewek itu pergi, Sasori dilakukan bak raja, lalu dia pergi dengan alasan ada yang harus diurus dan para cewek itupun (terpaksa) membiarkan Sasori pergi dengan memberikan bekal, kuda*?*, foto-foto*?*, sampai akhirnya Sasori benar-benar pergi._

_Dalam perjalanan dia melewati pasar, dan bertemu dengan cewek berambut pendek berwarna pink yang sedang belanja ditoko ikan. Entah kenapa Sasori langsung inget Kisame saat melihat toko itu._

_Dan Sasori pun menyapa Sakura dan berbincang-bincang sampai akhirnya saling mengenal. Sasori pun jatuh hati akan Sakura dan berencana akan melamarnya._

End of flashback..

"Yippiiie!" teriak Sasori sembari loncat – loncat tidak jelas dikarenakan senang yang tiada taranya diterima oleh sang pujaan hati.

Lalu sejak 2 tahun semenjak teriakan Pein yang menggelegar dari markas Akatsuki, para makhluk Akatsuki pun kembali kemarkas dikarenakan mereka sudah bertekat dan memang sudah habis waktu yang diberikan.

"Yo ! Itachi! Kisame!" teriak Sasori dari kejauhan memanggil mereka berdua.

"Yo! Sasori!" balas Kisame yang melambaikan tangan.

"Sasori.." Itachi ikut memanggilnya.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Sasori.

"Baik, kalau kamu? Eh itu siapa Sas?" tanya Kisame.

"Baik, ini Sakura ! Sakura, ayo perkenalkan dirimu.

"Halo, nama saya Sakura, tepatnya Haruno Sakura!" kata Sakura diiringi dengan senyuman cantiknya.

"Kalau mereka itu, siapa Kis? Chi?" tanya Sasori melihat 2 orang perempuan yang terlihat satunya sedang mengeluarkan keringat dan yang satunya lagi sedang malu.

"Sa.. Sa.. Saya Naruko, Utsumaki Naruko.." kata seorang perempuan (?) berambut kuning panjang, dikepang dua, bermata biru, serta memiliki kulit putih bersih dan memiliki 3 garis dipipinya yang terlihat seperti kumis ini sedang malu terlihat dari mukanya yang memereah sambil menunduk. Dia juga menggunakan Yukata kuning.

"Gue.. eh maksudnya Saya nama saya Sasuko, Umiha Sasuko.." kata perempuan (?) yang satu lagi yang diketahui bermbut hitam panjang digerai alias dibiarkan begitu saja itu dan menggunakan bonde biru dikepalanya. Tidak diketahui rupa matanya dikarenakan dia menunduk dan terlihat keringat serta mukanya yang merah menandakan dia malu serta gugup. Dia juga menggunakan Yukata biru.

"Oh.. Hai Naruko, Sasuko!" sapa Sasori dan Sakura (duo S ^^) itu terlihat bingung. Terutama Sakura, dia merasa seperti pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya.

"Hai." Sapa mereka kompak.

"Nama saya Sasori." Sasori memperkenalkan diri.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau kita menuju ke markas dengan cepat?" usul Kisame tak sabar.

"Tentu saja, mari!" balas yang lainnya kompak. ( minus Naruko dan Sasuko ).

Setibanya di markas..

Terlihat Pein sedang mengobrol dengan Hidan, Konan dengan seorang cewek yang menggunakan jaket putih dan celana pendek yang diketahui bernama Anko. Lalu juga terlihat Kakuzu yang asik senyam – senyum gaje dan bicara dengan.. ehm.. uangnya dan terlihat juga Zetsu yang sedang bertengkar dengan tanamannya serta Tobi yang sedang mengambilkan minum untuk seseorang dengan mata putih dan rambut panjang yang diketahui bernama Hinata itu.

"Minna! Kita pulang ~~~" teriak Kisame semangat yang langsung dihadiahkan berupa lemparan barang sekitar oleh semua orang yang ada disana.

Selang beberapa menit..

"Eh Itachi, Sasori! Apa kabar?" Pein memulai pembicaraan dengan muka innocent.

"Hey! Kok gue gak disebut?" protes Kisame karena dia yang menyapa Akatsuki duluan.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" tanya Pein dengan muka Innocent.

*Kisame pundung dipojokan*

"Hehe, bercanda ding Kisame, gue inget elu kok!" kata Pein menghibur.

"Ciyus? Miapa? Enelan?" Kisame alay.

"Gak juga." Pein cengir kuda.

*Kisame kembali pundung dipojokan*

"Oh ya balik lagi, gimana kabar kalian? Itu siapa?" kata Pein.

"Kita baik – baik saja. Ohya perkenalkan ini Sakura, pacar gue. Lalu itu Naruko dan itu Sasuko." Kata Sasori menjelaskan.

"Halo, nama saya Haruno Sakura." Kata Sakura dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"Saya Naruko." kata Naruko sembari senyum kuda.

"Sasuko" kata Sasuko singkat.

"oh, hai, gue Pein, gue leader disini, lalu yang rambut biru dan menggunakan bunga di kepalanya gue itu Konan tersayangku, kekasih tersayangku!" Pein ngedip – ngedip mata ke Konan tapi karena Konan pura – pura gak ngeliat jadi dia pundung deh.

Lalu Pein berteriak agar semua Akatsuki ngumpul, ya mereka memulai sesi perkenalan sambil duduk lesehan di bawah (karena Akatsuki lagi miskin *dilempar baskom sama Pein*), tapi..

"Woi, Deidara mana?" teriak Hidan.

"Dia lagi on the way _ceunah _! tadi habis ngesms aku!" kata Konan.

"oh, oke, kalau gitu mari kita mulai perkenalannya!" kata Pein.

"Halo semua, nama gue Pein, gue leader disini!" kata Pein memulai.

"Halo gue Konan, gue pacarnya Aa Pein.." kata Konan. terlihat Pein mengedipkan mata tapi Konan malah masang death glare, ada apa gerangan?

"Halo, nama gue Sasori, gue cowo terkiyut dan memiliki muka 'BABY FACE' di Akatsuki!" kata Sasori memperkenalkan diri.

"'BABI FACE' mungkin!" kata Hidan mengejek.

Sasori lalu mendeath glare Hidan, tapi Hidan nyantai aja.

"Halo, nama saya Sakura Haruno! Saya pacar Sasori! Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Kata Sakura.

"S.. s.. Sakura chan!" kata Hinata tergagap.

"Eh Hinata chan! Kok ada disini?" kata Sakura kaget melihat sahabatnya ada di gua bobrok milik Akatsuki juga.

"I.. Iya!" Hinata masih tergagap.

"Minna! Nama saya 'TOBI ANAK BAIK' dan nama pacar saya Hinata chan!" teriak Tobi. Untungnya semua sudah siap siaga dengan penutup telinga.

"H.. Hi.. Hinata Hyuga" kata Hinata memperkenalkan diri.

"Halo, saya Zetsu, pacar saya adalah (bekson : jeng- jeng) Raflesia chan ~~" teriak Zetsu dengan semangat juang '45 mengusir penjajah... *plakk* maksud saya dengan semangatnya memperkenalkan 'Raflesia' yang diketahui adalah bunga bangkai yang dia temukan saat ada dirumah sakit bersama Tobi. (emangnya bisa?).

*All People (minus Zetsu dan Raflesia chan) Sweatdrop*

"umm, oke, lanjut, sekarang giliran elu Dan!" kata Pein mengakhiri 'Sweatdrop' –nya.

"Ya, semuanya, gue Hidan. Gue cinta DJ dan Anko! Tapi DJ tetap nomor satu!" kata Hidan bersemangat.

"Trus gue mau dikemanain?!" tanya seseorang disamping Hidan yang diketahui bernama Anko itu pun bertanya dengan kesal.

"Kemana aja boleh yang penting hepi.. weee" jawab Hidan tak berperasaan.

"Yeee.." Anko pasrah.

"Sabar sensei.." kata Sakura menyemangati.

"Iya, baiklah Sakura.. oh ya gue Anko Mitarashi, salam kenal!" kata Anko memperkenalkan diri.

"Gue Kakuzu, ini pacar, soulmate, sekaligus istri tercinta saya! Duith Fulush Uangh yang sangat – sangat – sangat – sang..." mulut Kakuzu dibekep Hidan.

"Saya Itachi." Kata Itachi kalem.

"Saya Sasuko Umiha." Kata Sasuko juga kalem.

"Sa.. saya.. Kisame.. huhu" kata Kisame yang masih pundung.

"Saya Naruko Utsumaki!" kata Naruko hiperaktif.

Setelah perkenalan itu muncullah sosok penampakan yang mendobrak pintu Akatsuki yang terbuat dari batu seberat 2 ton (?).

"Minna ! Saya pulaaaaaaaaaaang! Un !" teriak seseorang ng... cowok? Eh cewek.. eh apalah itu bersama.. ng... seseorang yang mirip dengannya mendobrak pintu Akatsuki itu.

*All people sweatdrop*

"Ehhhh Deidaraaaaaa!" teriak Konan yang lalu lari ke Deidara dan cipok – cipokan(?) disana.

*All people sweatdrop again*

"Hehehe, oh ya minna! Perkenalkan saya Deidara! Dan ini pacar saya! Ino! Un!" kata Deidara memperkenalkan diri sekaligus orang disebelahnya.

"Haloo, saya Ino Yamanaka!" kata Ino memperkenalkan diri.

"Ino?" kata Sakura, Hinata dan... Naruko serta Sasuko bersamaan.

"Hai Sakura! Hai Hinata! Hai.. ng.. siapa kalian?" tanya Ino bingung melihat dua penampakan di depannya.

"ng.. bukan siapa – siapa!" kata mereka tergagap.

"ng.. mereka adalah Naruko dan Sasuko." Kata Sakura.

"Ohh begitu.." kata Ino yang sepertinya tidak tertarik.

"Udah – udah! Sekarang waktunya kita ke sesi cerita! Kalian semua duduk ditempat masing – masing!" kata Pein menghentikan kegajean yang sedang berlangsung itu.

Semua (Konan, Deidara, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruko, Sasuko) pun akhirnya kembali duduk lesehan.

"hm.. Oke, mari kita mulai sesi selanjutnya! Yaitu ceita!" kata Pein.

"Eh? Sesi apa itu, un?" tanya Deidara bingung.

"Itu sesi dimana kita harus bercerita bagaimana kita bisa bertemu dengan pujaan hati kita!" kata Pein.

"Dan harus detail!" kata Konan menimpali.

"Oh..." kata semua anggota Akatsuki + orang-orang yang lain.

"Eh bagaimana dari kamu dulu Dei?" tawar Konan.

"Kan kamu datanya telat!" tambahnya.

"Iya juga ya! Ada apa gerangan?" timpal Sasori yang sudah berpikiran yang iya – iya dan juga sudah merasa tidak enak terhadap Deidara.

"Eh? Danna, un~~~" Deidara yang reflek melihat Sasori pun langsung memeluk sang pangeran tercintanya.

'Yee, ternyata dia gak berubah..' batin semua anggota Akatsuki minus Deidara.

"Sudah Dei, malu tuh diliat Ino!" kata Sasori yang menjadi risih dikarenakan dipeluk Deidara didepan Sakuranya.

"Ohehe, maaf Ino chan, Dei Cuma kangen aja ama Danna, un~~~" kata Deidara.

"Iya, gak apa-apa kok Dei kun." Kata Ino.

"Yosh.. oke minna, gini ceritanya.."

Flashback..

_Terlihat Deidara yang masih sedih karena ditinggal Sasori dari bulan kemarin dan hanya mendapatkan uang yang sangat sedikit yaitu 1 milyar ryo*itu mah banyak kali* lalu jalan keluar dari desa itu. Dan dia bertemu dengan seorang cewek cantik, dengan gaya rambut seperti Deidara dan Deidara pun terpesona melihat penampakan yang ada di depannya itu._

"_Hai.." sapa Deidara malu karena dia berpapasan dengan perempuan itu._

"_hai.." sapa perempuan itu balik._

"_h.. h.. hai, nama saya Deidara, un"_

"_hai juga, nama saya Ino, maaf ada apa ya Deidara san?" tanya cewek itu yang baru diketahui bernama Ino Yamanaka._

"_Ino? Nama yang bagus, un." jawab Deidara senyum senang._

"_Terima kasih Deidara san." Senyum Ino ramah._

_Dan mereka mulai berbincang bincang._

_Lalu..._

"_Ino chan.." panggil Deidara._

"_Iya Deidara san?" respon Ino._

"_Ino, aku..._

_._

_._

Bersambung!

*plakkkk* (Deidara dilempar barang sekitar oleh anggota Akatsuki yang lain).

Pein :"Deidara! Lanjutin! Penasaran tau!"

Deidara :"Yee, sorry Leader, un! Authornya lagi kehabis ide nih *sambil melihat sang Author yang sedang nyengir kuda*"

Pein :"Yaaaah.."

Author :" Hahaha, gomen Reader dan juga Pein, saya lagi kehabisan ide nih, hehehe *nyengir kuda*. Tapi nanti dilanjutin lagi kok, yaa, walau agak lama, hehe.. tapi tenang, akan diusahakan untuk tidak terlalu lama!"

Pein :" Awas kalau lama!"

Author :" iya, tenang aja kok Pein."

Sebeumnya, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca cerita ini! Arigatou Gozaimasu! *nangis terharu*, dan sekian dari saya, jangan lupa riviewnya ya? Riview! Terima kasih!

R

E

V

I

E

W

N

Y

A

P

L

E

A

S

E

!

!  
>!<p> 


End file.
